PROLOGO DOS NUEVAS AMIGAS UNA NUEVA AVENTURA
by loboAzul12
Summary: HOLA A TODOS BUENO ME PRESENTO SOY LOBO AZUL12 Y LES VENGO ATRAE UNA HISTORIA DE GOHAN DXD Y SI SE QUE ESTA MUY USADO PERO SE VOY A TRATAR DE SER MAS ORIGINAL Y VOY A CAMBIAR ALGUNAS COSAS TAMBIÉN LES PROPONDRE ALGO PONGO A ISEEI O LO VUELVO MUJER NOSE LA DESICION ESTA EN SUS MANOS SI MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPESPIDO ADIOS
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO DOS NUEVAS AMIGAS UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

La batalla de dos poderosos seres se lleva a su punto de quiebre por un lado tenemos a son gohan un joven guerrero que a superado a su padre son goku que pese a los esfuerzos se sacrifico para proteger a sus seres queridos ahora vemos a su hijo choquando kame ha con cell su padre lo estaba ayudando desde el otro mundo

Goku : supéralo gohan supéralo dice el son mayor a su hijo gohan dice papa ya te dige que no esta superando tu máximo poder déjalo hacer una explosio

Cell hasta nunca pero de repente vegeta aprece y distrae a cell

Ahora gohan grito goku a su hijo haaaaaa el kame ha de gohan empezemo a consumir a cell

Poco a poco pero cell por fin había sido derrotado pero lo que no conto gohan es que una brecha dimensional se abrió gohan estaba inconsciente debido al desgaste de energía y fue tragado por la brecha dimensional todos los guerreros z quedaron en estado de shock

DIMESION HIGSCHOOL XDXD

Una niña de 12 años tenia unos ojos azules su color de cabello era rojo como la sagre andaba por el bosque que acaba de rescatar una niña igual de edad que ella pero esta tenia el pelo negro estas dos niñas eran rias gremory y akeno himejima mientras que en a lo lejos se abre el portal dimensional expulsando a gohan a máxima velocidad callendo sobre el bosque quedando destruyendo parte de este gohan todavía en su estado de super sayayin 2 mientras las dos niñas seguía recorriendo el bosque no taron un enorme cráter pero lo que les llamo la atención fue un niño de su misma edad con el pelo rubio pero de repente gohan volvió a su estado base sorprendiendo a ellas

Rias vamos aver si sigue con vida dijo rias akeno lo cual asintió y fueron aver como se encotraba gohan al llegar pudieron notar una enorme herida en su brazo pero no pudieron dejar de ver su tan escultural cuerpo quedaron inotisadas y se preguntaban como un niño de su edad tenia tal musculos pero dejaron eso de lado lo cargaron y lo llevaron al castillo gremory para sanar sus heridas

Lord gremory rias por fin llegas pero al ver que traía a un chico de su edad se pregunto que le había pasado

Rias papa necesito que lo curemos esta muy mal herido en ese momento gohan recobra un poco el conocimiento

Akeno creo que esta despertando rias olle estas bien gohan solo se vuelve desmayan por las grandes heridas todos decidieron llevarlo a un cuarto para sanar sus heridas

Rias rápido llevémoslo a un cuarto en eso llega la madre de rias fue aver que era todo ese enscándolo pero al llegar pudo notar a rias que llevaba un joven de su misma edad estaba hecho añico con su pelea contra cell venelana a matarle al curiosidad fue a ver lo que pasaba

Venelana rias que pasa aquí al ver a joven inconsiente pudo notar el grave estado en que se encotraba rias y venelana igual que akeno procedieron a curar a gohan con vendando su brazo y dejando que reposara gohan estaba acostado jadiandiando del cansancio venala y rias lo veian con algo de intriga quien o que le había hecho ese tipo de daño a ese joven gohan

rias mama quien le haría tal herida este chico

venelana no lo se hija pero por ahora y que cuidarlo para que se recupère si mama rias solo veía a gohan con algo de curiosidad en la mente de gohan el estaba flotando en el vacio de su mente y donde estoy al ver vio a cell matando a todos sus amigos gohan se encotraba en estado de shock mundo real gohan estaba jadiando mas rápido de lo normal rias y venelana vieron a gohan con rostro de preocupación el chico comenzó a gritar no no los mates mientras tenia su sufrimiento mental empezaron a caerle lagrimas mientras gritaba mente de gohan cell voltea ver gohan con una enorme sonrisa no pudiste defenderlos por tu ego de conseguir un poder mas grande gohan solo se tapaba los oídos diciendo que no es cierto afuera de la mente de gohan el solo gritaba cell varias veces mientras unas lagrimas caian sobre sus megillas mientras que rias venelana y akeno que también se encontraba presente lo veian con rostros preocupados en la mente de gohan maldita sea cell pero en ese instante cell desparecio gohan poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia esto llamo la atención de venelana y las chicas

venalana olle estas bien

gohan donde estoy

rias te encontramos en un bosque mal herido y te trajimos a curar tus heridas

gohan ya veo muchas gracias decía gohan con algo de tristesa en su bos gohan lo único que recuerdo es aver visto un hoyo negro que me trago estare en otro mundo o dimensión se dijo para si mismo

rias olle quien o que te hizo todas esa heridas las demás querían saber quien fue el animal que lo había golpiado de tal magnitu

gohan bueno es muy difícil de responder bueno yo estaba luchando contra un bioandroide

rias bioandrioide?

Gohan si ese bionadroide se llamaba cell mis amigos y mi padre luchamos contra el hasta el final pero mi exceso de confianza mi cell se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo mi pàdre se sacrifico para salvarnos pero cell volvió a la vida con mas fuerza de la que tenia pero con la ayuda de mis amigos y por alguna extraña razón sentí la presencia de mi padre dándome animos y al final lo derrote y haci fue como termine aquí

Rias lo siento por lo de tu padre dijo ella triste

Gohan no te preocupes rias se que el estará velando por mi en el otro mundo

Akeno por curiosidad le pregunto que tan fuerte eres gohan

Gohan muy pensativo dice en mi estado base puedo destruir la tierra con un poco de energía

Venelana. Base osea que puedes trasnformarte

Gohan si tengo 2 transformaciones

Akeno nos las puedes ensañar con brillo en sus ojos

Rias yo también quiero verlas con algo de curiosidad pero con entusiasmó en sus palabaras.

Gohan esta bien pero agamoslo en un lugar alejado no quiero destruir la casa con mi poder todas asientieron y fueron a una lugar montañosos se encontraban las chicas y la madre de rias

Gohan bien este es mi estado base rodeándolo una aura de color blanco todas quedaron soprendidas porque el poder de gohan se elevo de golpe

Venelana :increíble debe mas fuerte en un demonio de clase suprema dijo venelana soprendida

Gohan bien este es el super sayayin depues de decir eso gohan pega un grito y aura de color dorado lo rodea y su pelo cambia un dorado muy hermoso que las chicas se sonrojaron al instante pero mas soprendias porque su poder a aumento mas

Gohan bien les mostrare mi ultima transformación en eso gohan recuerda como cell mato a numero de 16 y el sacrificio por parte de goku en eso gohan pega un enorme grito el suelo debajo de el se agrieta mucho su pelo se comenzó a levantar un estallido de ira gohan pasa el super sayayin 2 las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y ala vez con un poco de temor porque al frente de ellas ya no estaba ese chico amable y de buen corazón en frente de ellas estaba un sujeto con sed de sangre lo que notaron las chicas es que su aura se salía unos rayos de color azules rias y akeno estaban asustadas por la mirada gélida que les tramistia gohan pero en gohan cae al piso destraformandose en el acto porque no se había recuperado completamente en eso todas lo llevaron devuelta al castillo gremory para que descanse fin de este capitulo que les parecio pd no quiero insulto ni nada por el estilo y si se que esta muy usada esta teoría pero voy hacer algunos cambios bueno soy nuevo esto haci que se despide su amigo lobo Azul


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 SEPARACION

HOLA ESTE ES EL 2

CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC BUENO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL ANTERIO CAPITULO EXPLICARE PORQUE GOHAN MOSTRO SUS TRANSFORMACIONES BUENO PARA EMPEZAR GOHAN ESTABA DEVIL PERO COMO PARA DARLE EMOCION ME PASE CON LO DE LAS TRASFORMACIONES Y EN UNA PARTE DIJE QUE GOHAN SE DESMAYO PÒR VOLVERSE A TRANFORMAR BUENO Y TRATARE DE MEJORAR UN POQUITO A LO DE ISSEI MUJER NO ME CONVENSE MUCHO HACI QUE LO DEJARE TAL COMO ESTA BUENO LOS DEJO CON EL FANFIC

Rías veía muy preocupada a Gohan tras la demostración de su poder se desmayó y no ha vuelto a retomar la conciencia. Rías salió de su cuarto para que descansara un poco más .al día siguiente vemos a Gohan despertar completamente pero todavía no recupera su fuerza al 100% pero deicidio salir de su habitación para salir al comedor donde estaban todos. 

Rías: veo que ya te encuentras bien

Gohan: si un poco aunque no recupero mis fuerzas al 100% al usar mis transformaciones me dejaron muy débil pero en eso todos oyeron el gruñido de una especie de animal o bestia. Pero todos se enfocaron en Gohan que se estaba rascando la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

 **Venalana:** vaya tienes hambre no es así Gohan este solo se rasco la nunca de afirmación en **Venelana** ordeno un banquete para todos después de que todos comieran Gohan le pregunto a lordGremory como recuperar sus poderes al 100%...

 **lordGremory** : o eso fácil le entrega una especie de frasco extraño para Gohan.

 **Gohan :** que esto lordGremory le dice que es una lagrima de fénix .este sin más preguntas . se toma el frasco con las lágrimas del fénix así obteniendo un senkai instantáneo Gohan siente un leve aumento de su energía pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Eso los padres de Rías le entregaría su juego de piezas para que forme su nobleza Rías y Akeno están muy tristes porque no volverá a ver a su amigo que acababan de conocer.

Gohan: no se preocupen por mi estaré velando por ustedes dos dijo con una sonrisa Las dos solo abrazaron …

 **Rias:** estaremos esperando por ti sin más que decir ella desparecieron en un círculo mágico así partiendo al mundo humano para formar su nobleza y ser una líder de su clan. Gohan vio desaparecieron con una pequeña sonrisa Gohan vio a los padres de Rias.

 **Gohan** : creo que yo también partiere al mundo humano y quiero explorar esta nueva dimensión los padres de Rias solo asintieron con una sonrisa pero antes de irse los padres de **rias: l** e dieron varios regalos una mochila para su largo viaje y una tarjeta con dinero ilimitado para sus gastos y otras cosas personales,

 **Venalana:** Cuidate mucho Gohan fue un gusto a verte conocido .

 **Gohan** : lo mismo venelana san y Gracias a usted por haberme curado haciendo una reverencia

 **Venelana** :no fue nada se que eres un chico ideal para Rias por favor cuídala muy bien esta lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Mientras que lordGremory: por favor ve con cuidado y como dice mi esposa cuida mucho a Rias Gohan sin más asintió con la cabeza y así partiendo al mundo humano aver que nuevas aventuras les espera

Y corte que les pareció tratare de subir capítulos más seguidos porque ando en vacaciones así que me despido chau


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 UNA NUEVA VIDA ESCOLAR PARA UN HIBRIDO SAYAYIN

HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE EL CAPITULO 2 FUE CORTO LE EXPLICARE ESE CAP`FUE COMO UN MINIRELLENO JJEJE Y ESTE SERA MAS LARGO HACI QUE LO DISFRUTEN

Han pasado 7 años desde la partida de Gohan al mundo humano hay que aclarar que Gohan no dejo a un lado sus entrenamientos teniendo un poder base de un goku y vegeta saga de buu bueno nos encontramos en academia kouh

que antes era solo para mujeres pero se convirtió en un mixta también para chicos pero eso no val caso xD bueno lo que sea nos encontramos en el edificio de investigación de lo oculto. Donde ya asía 2 jóvenes muy hermosas jeje

una era de cabello rojo como la sangre vestía el uniforme femenino y

tenía unos enormes pecho con decir que cualquier pervertido sin fundamento los quería tocar y si mis amigos esta era la pequeña

rias que hora se convirtió en toda una jovencita muy hermosa que envidiaría a cualquier fémina la xd ella miraba por la ventana a un chico castaño que estaba acompañado de otros inútiles más que son issei y los otros dos son nasuda y motohama conocido como el trio pervertido estaban

debajo de un arbusto bajo las sombras en eso issei mira a la ventana y ve a rias y se sonroja levemente y ella se retira sentarse a lo que el inútil con Gafas le dice sus medidas de pechos y cosas como esas a lo rías se sienta y toma una pieza de ajedrez atrás también se encontraba otra chica con largos cabellos atada una cola de caballo su pelo era de un color negro y ojos purpuras igual bestial el uniforme de la academia asi es la mejor amiga de rias Akeno Himejima

Akeno: vaya presidenta voy algo interesante en ese chico .

Rias: no realmente pero siento algo dentro de como dices que se llama

Akeno: su nombre issei hyoudou de 3 Grado a lo que rias muy pensativa dice

Rias: mantengámoslo vigilado si mi su poción de que ese chico tiene un longuinus los Ángeles caídos no trataran de Asesinarlo.

Akeno: si presidenta

En eso en la atardecer se veía el pervertido de issei en un puente pensando de que miserable es un puta vida

Issei : cuando será que podre tocar unos pecho se quejaba issei de no poder tocar unas tetas ricolinas xd en

eso se le parece una chica de pelo negro y grandes atributos llamada yuma a pedirle una cita este sin negarse acepta la invitación de yuma pero no contaba que una loli de pelo blanco lo vigilaba y le fue a informar a rias el dia de la cita de issei llego transcurriendo todo normal hasta que llegaron a una fuente donde yuma le dice que si moría por ella el pendejo no dice nada y yuma se transforma en Ángel caído y le clava una lanza de luz en el estómago ahí le piensa a contar de que él era una amenaza por portar un elemento sagrado eso yuma se va dejando a issei muy moribundo en eso un círculo mágico aprece en cima del el eso aparece la amiga de la infancia de nuestro semisayayin jeje en

eso le dice que vivirá para ella reencarnándolo como demonio como su peón y ese dia issei ya era miembro a oficial del clan Gremory pero al dia siguiente issei no recuerda lo que paso en la noche ese mismo dia un Ángel caído llamado dohnaseek le incrusto otra lanza de luz PD joder este issei recibe dos lanzas de luz y no muere Alv :v ups me altere sigamos eso aprese rias y su clan salvando al pervertido de una muerte segura eso rias lo cura y amanece con el desnuda . juntos van a la Académica siendo la envidia de chico y diciendo por que la mayor de las One-samas iba junto a un pervertido en eso issei reía victorioso por andar con la chica mas popular de la Academia y así transcurriendo todo normal donde yuto kiba lo llevaría donde rias y las demás así presentándose todos como miembros del clan Gremory en eso Rias se le viene un pensamiento a la cabeza de cierto niño pelinegro corto con unas ropas purpuras ella sus pensamientos dice espero volverte a ver Gohan con una sonrisa Akeno también se le paso a cierto semisayayin por la cabeza esperando ver a su amigo de la infancia algún día.

Cambio de escena en un departamento no más de dos piso se encontraba cierto pelinegro de pelo corto pero esta vez avía crecido sus músculos avía crecido mas de normal debido al entrenamiento de 7 años así es en ese departamento vivía Gohan el amigo de la infancia de rias y Akeno

Gohan : vaya ayer sentí un ki que disminuyo notoriamente bah debe ser mi imaginación eso el pelinegro se dispone a ir inscribirse en la academia kouh tras decir eso el pelinegro salio comprar el uniforme de la Academia kuoh al centro comercial pero el llamaba mucho la atención del público femenino debido a lo apuesto que era y a sus Grandes músculos unas lo miraba con lujuria y perversión en el semisayayin no le toma importancia y sigue su rumbo hacia el centro comercial para comprar su informe

Gohan: buenas señorita viene el a ver los uniforme masculinos para la academia la cajera era igual de joven que el semisayayin eres una chica rubia con grandes pechos y una linda figura que competía un poco con la de rías y akeno esta al ver a gohan lo atiende amablemente

Cajera: si por aquí sígame por favor señor esta lo guio donde tenía un medidor de talla y lo midió y se sonrojo al ver todo ese cuerpo musculoso de gohan este la mira algo confundido y le pregunta si pasa algo esta le dice que nada y sigue con las medidas al pasar de los minutos Gohan compra el uniforme y le agrace a la cajera pero esta dice que la puede visitar cuando quiera y esta dice que si y se va del lugar al llegar a su residencia deja el uniforme en su cuarto y va directo a la academia kou para inscribirse al llegar era el centro de atención de público femenino claro también del masculino porque todos eran unos flacuchos sin fundamento y otros era unos holgazanes

Quien ese chico tan guapo decía una con corazones en los ojos al puro estilo anime xd

No los Se pero parece que tendremos otro chico guapo en la academia porque el otro era yuto kiba el príncipe de kou y otros mormullos de la féminas no se hacía esperar por otro lado los chicos estaban que se morían de la envidia xd y se preguntaran porque fácil por el físico de Gohan este bien mamado mientras que los otros todos un flacuchos xd

los guapos deben morir otras cosas por el estilo pero Gohan les presto mucha importancia y siguió su rumbo al entrar pudo notar varios estudiantes también al trio pervertido sentado hablando en la escaleras hablando de pechos y esa mamadas en eso baja rias y todas se emocionan igual pervertido se sonroja leve mente en eso Gohan la ve muy detenidamente y se le hace familiar pero sigue su rumbo ya que rias no lo vio en eso se dirige a donde le director para inscribirse para iniciar el año escolar.

Director : Bueno joven así que quieres ingresar joven este asiente con la cabeza bueno tendrá que hacer un examen para poder ingresar tiene 30 minutos para resolverlo este le da a la hoja y gohan lo resuelve en 10 minutos el director quedo soprendido por lo inteligente que era.

Director : bien joven iniciaras mañana gohan le agradece y sale de la oficina del director en rumbo a la salida pero no se fijó y choco con una chica de lentes pelo corto y era muy bonita gohan la ayuda a levantarse 

Gohan: estas bien esta le agrace y gohan se presenta mucho gusto mi nombre es son gohan pero puede decirme gohan la chica se presenta y dice .

Mi nombre es sona citri un gusto Gohan esto se llevan muy bien al instante que se conocen bueno me tengo que ir es un gusto averte conocido sona y este se retira dejándola un poco de rubor en sus mejillas jjeje creo que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tendrá que pelear por ese pesado de sayayin xd sigamos este al salir se dirige para su departamento ya que mañana le espera un dia largo para el semisayayin.

Al dia siguiente

Gohan rayos se me hizo tarde i es mi primer dia decía este corriendo a toda prisa y así llegando Gohan ve el pape y le toco en el salón 3 b ósea donde se encuentra el pervertido y sus dos amigos al llegar le paso el papel a lo profesor y este dice.

Profesor : muchachos tenemos un nuevo estudiante que acaba de ingresar a nuestra prestigiosa Academia

Gohan : un gusto mi nombre es son Gohan pero me pueden decir Gohan las chicas gritaron de alegría por tener a otro chico guapo en la Academia Por otro la los chicos

Se morían de la envidia por tener otro chico guapo en la Academia bien joven ve y toma asiento este ve que esta atrás issei y se sienta detrás de este issei no le presta mucha atención las clases transcurrieron normal hasta que issei ve al club de lo oculto y saluda rias y los de más esta le pregunta si paso algo nuevo.

Issei : si presidenta un chico nuevo acaba de ingresar a la academia a decir verdad sentí un poder muy grande proveniente de el.

Rias: vaya y como se llama le dijo con curiosidad.

Iseei: su nombre es son Gohan rias y Akeno quedaron pasmadas y impresionadas porque no sabía que el amigo de su infancia estuviera en kouh

Rias : no puede ser hace 7 años que no lo he visto y otras cosas por el estilo el pervertido pregunta que como lo conocía

Rias: veras issei Gohan lo conocimos cuando Akeno y yo eras unas niñas lo encontramos en el bosque mal herido y nos encargamos de curar todas sus heridas

Akeno : a decir verdad me sorprende que este en kouh ya quiero verlo como habrá crecido y de seguro debe tener los músculos más grandes que cuando era un niño esto lo dijo con un toque de perversión que rias no le gusto

Koneko: presidenta y su amigo de la infancia es fuerte

Rias: ella con una sonrisa dice a decir verdad tiene la fuerza de un demonio de clase suprema o hasta mas pero issei necesito que lo traigas mañana ante nosotros issei con duda acepta . a la mañana siguiente las clases transcurrieron con normalidad .

Issei : oye Gohan me acompañarías a mi club mi presidenta te quiere ver .

Gohan: bueno no tengo nada más que hacer así que vamos ellos caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada este toca la puerta y Akeno le abre y le da la bienvenida al igual que Rias está ve a Gohan y se salta abrazarlo al igual que Akeno

Rias : te extrañe mucho Gohan este corresponde el Abrazo .

Y fin que les pareció me esforcé demasiado en este capítulo y si quieren hacer críticas negativas con gusto las aceptare y lo del Harem de Gohan esperen que poco a poco y a issei le dejare a Asia y irina bueno sin más que decir me despido


End file.
